Fear Inside Malfoy Manor
by MadmoiselleIvory
Summary: "I was an Order member, sent to save a boys life...but what if it isn't a possibility for him to be saved?".
1. Planned

_**WARNING: Do not believe that this story will be happy, and joyful...however it is more of a dark tale, a very unhappy tale. If you dare, read on...if not DO NOT. You've been warned!**_

_**-IvorySnape**_

* * *

She stood beside Lucius at the end of the aisle, why had she agreed to this? Daffodil could hardly remember, her features could be shortened in three words: fearful, thin, and light. Fearful was for her eyes, her green eyes though complimenting to her face were full of fear. Thin was her body, that she was proud of though her five children never approved of her marrying Lucius in the first place. She'd placed her hopes in Severus, who had yet to agree. Light was for her skin, a light brown like her younger daughter.

As she looked over to Severus, she'd noticed Lucius' eye flicker over to Severus as well. Severus was glaring, not at her but at Lucius. Daffodil quickly looked away, which caught Lucius' eye and he smirked at the reaction.

"The rings if you would" said the minister.

She slid the ring on Lucius' finger, and noticed Draco twitch slightly as if in pain.

"You do have such soft hands" whispered Lucius placing the ring on her finger.

"Don't try it Malfoy" she whispered back.

"Turn towards each other" said the minister.

They did as commanded, and turned towards each other.

"You make a gorgeous bride Daffodil, very gorgeous" whispered Lucius looking at her from head to toe.

Her eyes merely flicked to Draco who looked very unsure of everything that was going on, espically after what had happened, but she'd rather not get into that.

"He's worried of your safety" Lucius whispered, making her eyes come back to him.

"I am doing this for him" whispered Daffodil.

"Yet you saw Narcissa" whispered Lucius.

Daffodil's eyes quickly looked away from his to one of her friends, who tapped his watch. She turned back to him.

"Thinking of backing out darling" whispered Lucius.

"Join hands" said the minister.

When their hands joined she forced herself to look back at Lucius, she'd have to suffer through the vows. This reminded her too much of there plan, she suggested they prove Lucius had used the Cruciatus Curse on Narcissa. However when they'd done that, the Order members body showed up in there animagus form…dead.

They'd decided to send in someone they knew Lucius would not harm, someone they could trust, someone who Draco trusted. The Order had chosen her for those three reasons, though the first was problematic. She was told to hold out for at least three years, she wasn't sure she could even do that.

When it came to the part at which the minister said 'anyone opposed to these two being wed, speak now…or forever hold your piece'. She noticed Lucius glare at Draco, as if to make sure he said nothing.

"Very well then" said the minister continuing in other words.

Daffodil felt like forcing Lucius to say he'd used the Cruciatus Curse on Narcissa, but would not. She watched as Lucius examined her, the months she'd have alone with Lucius would not be enjoyable.

"I do" said Lucius.

"Daffodil" asked the minister.

"I do" said Daffodil.

The words of the minister seemed blurred, because she could only look at Draco's face. Fear was in his eyes, she wanted to tell him she felt afraid of what would happen also but could not.

* * *

Afterwards they all sat inside Malfoy Manor, watching a party unfold. People were happy, and many people were there…more then there were at the wedding, except she could only look to her daughter and Draco. Technically they were now step-brother and sister, but it surely didn't stop them from kissing each other.

"The first couple to an inbred family, that will be interesting" said Lucius, also on the topic of Draco and Ivory.

"I'm not going to force them into separation" said Daffodil.

"Severus might" said Lucius.

"He tried before they got here" said Daffodil.

"How can you tell" asked Lucius.

"Severus was in the same carriage as them, and got out very angrily" said Daffodil.

"Well they've grown up quite a bit, I do hope they don't kiss in every single place in the house" said Lucius.

"Ivory's never washing the dishes" said Daffodil.

Lucius gave a small smirk.

"Hopefully our house-elf will reappear" said Lucius.

"What happened to it" asked Daffodil.

"I'm not sure, I think an owl carried it away" said Lucius.

Daffodil looked at Lucius in disbelief.

"How big was this owl" asked Daffodil.

"Pretty big actually…it put up a good fight" said Lucius.

"The house-elf or the owl" asked Daffodil.

"The owl, house-elf weighed too bloody much" said Lucius.

"Then where's the house-elf" asked Daffodil.

"It was dropped in the forest, I'm not even sure if it survived the fall" said Lucius.

"You let your house-elf be carried away by an owl" said Daffodil.

"It was my first owl, the things dead" said Lucius.

"Can I borrow her" asked Bellatrix.

"I'm amazed Bellatrix, you've learned to ask for things" said Lucius.

Bellatrix pulled Daffodil away, and over near a bust of Abraxas Malfoy.

"Do you have any idea of what your getting yourself into" asked Bellatrix.

"What, Lucius" asked Daffodil.

"Yes Lucius, he hasn't been right since Azkaban…Narcissa went through it, and you saw what happened to her" said Bellatrix.

"You know what happened" asked Daffodil.

"Every Ex-Death Eater knows" said Bellatrix.

"What did happen" asked Daffodil.

"You have to get Cissy out of St. Mungos" said Bellatrix.

"Why" asked Daffodil.

"The word around the _Ex-_Death Eaters is that someone's going to get rid of her tonight" said Bellatrix.

"Who" asked Daffodil.

"I don't know" said Bellatrix.

"How am I supposed believe you" asked Daffodil.

"You have to…please, tell the Order" said Bellatrix.

"Why won't you" asked Daffodil.

"Because…if I don't keep my mouth shut, I could be next" whispered Bellatrix.

"Bella" said Daffodil.

"What would we be talking about now…ladies" asked Lucius.

"Nothing" said Daffodil.

"Nothing, what" asked Lucius.

"Nothing, dear" said Daffodil.

"And Bella" Lucius said placing his arm around Daffodil's waist, and pulling her closer to him. "We wouldn't want to talk of the past now, would we? Something could" paused Lucius touching Daffodil's hair, causing her to flinch and look into his eyes. "_Happen_ to you" said Lucius looking towards Bellatrix.

"We weren't talking about the past, I swear" said Bellatrix speaking faster then usual.

"Rudulphus was looking for you earlier, perhaps you should go" said Lucius.

Bellatrix quickly hurried away.

"Sorry your conversation was cut short, I had to make sure Bellatrix didn't tell you anything she shouldn't" said Lucius.

"No, she didn't" said Daffodil.

Daffodil examined the crowd, and noticed Bellatrix and Rudulphus had gone.

"Draco, so glad to see you" said Lucius in a not so convincing tone.

"Where's Ivory" asked Daffodil.

"She's talking to Adeline" said Draco.

"Something wrong Draco" asked Lucius.

"Nothing" said Draco looking to Daffodil.

* * *

She didn't know when Lucius would arrive inside of the bedroom, but knew it would not be pleasant. She was glad the party was over, she just wanted to rest…to ignore everything going on.

Just when she'd began to sleep underneath the covers, she felt herself be pulled roughly. Daffodil knew it was Lucius, by the sound of him attempting to silence her.

He trails his fingers down my throat. She'd be surprised if he couldn't feel my pulse; my blood pounding under my skin. No, this is ridiculous!

She wrenched her hand up, but he catches it before it reaches him, his fingers biting into her wrist, bruising her skin.

"I don't think so" he says quietly, firmly. He lifts her arm up above her head and he pins it by her wrist to the headboard behind her.

"You will stay still, do you understand me?" asked Lucius.

Saying nothing, she nods. It's not as if she could do anything else, is it? There's no way out for her, unless he chooses to present her with one.

"Good" he mutters.

'_Oh, he can see me, but I can't see him'_ she thought to herself

If she could see him she'd slap him, she found the whole situation unfair to her.

His fingers trail down, down, and further down, leaving a burning trail in their path. Her heart stopped in her chest, His fingers circle and cup her breast, his thumb… oh god.

'_He will not treat me like this'_

"Let go of me" said Daffodil.

"You dare raise your voice to me…once your in my bedroom I own your body, I own _you_" whispered Lucius.

"You don't own me, I will never be anything of yours" said Daffodil.

"No?" His fingers leave my breast, trailing down, going over my hip. Her breath catches in her throat and her insides tense, but he just moves his hand further down, coming to rest on her thigh and pushing her nightgown up higher, and higher, until it's up past her knee.

"If you were not mine, I'd have no right to touch you" whispered Lucius.

He grips my waist and pulls my hips up to meet his in one sharp movement. Daffodil gasped, and he breathes a laugh.

"That's right, just a little reaction. It's very rude of you to try and ignore me, as if it were qualified for me to give you this much attention" said Lucius.

Her eyes adjusted slightly to the darkness, and she could now make out his figure and looked him in the eyes.

"Now I will let you go, but if you struggle I will not be merciful, is that in any way unclear" asked Lucius.

"No" said Daffodil.

He let go of her wrist, and Daffodil brought her arm down from the headboard. Lucius hooked his fingers into the neckline of her nightgown, gradually eased it off of her shoulders, inch by inch, pulling her arms out of the neckline until it's gathered around her waist, her breasts completely exposed to him in the unforgiving black air.

"Relax my dear" he whispered into her ear.

In return he holds her yet closer to him, closer than he ever has before. However that wasn't true, he'd held her this close before. When they were much younger, he'd pushed her onto her bed…Severus luckily had come to her rescue, that's when she'd decided to marry him.

Apparently, he knew what she was thinking because he was angry for a second…but then he smirked.

"However my dear, Severus won't be able to save you this time" whispered Lucius.

His lips land on hers, and everything begins to spin, and all she kept remembering was Lucius Malfoy pinning her to the bed, she tried to fight him, to stop him but he continued…each time make the kiss go deeper, deeper…until Daffodil could hardly bare it. His hand moves to her waist, and then up onto her breast. He moves his thumb, and gently moves it over her nipple.

Then he removed the rest of her nightgown leaving her completely naked, she'd never thought she'd be in this position again…with Lucius, she was afraid of what he'd do. I try to move off the bed, and he grabs me and pins me back down.

"Lucius, please" said Daffodil.

"Shhh" shushed Lucius.

He kisses her again, while he pinches at her nipple cruelly. She makes a small noise of protest of this treatment into his mouth, and he groans against her lips as his kiss goes deeper.

She attempts to break away again, and he quickly places her back onto her back. His hands that were once on her breast leave, lower, and lower between her legs. He breaks the kiss between the two of them, and looks down at her as his fingers reach their destination.

"You once claimed something when I'd first put you like this, and just a little while ago as well" said Lucius.

His stone eyes looked into hers, and he brushed a stray hair away from her face…while his other hand remained in position.

"What was it" asked Lucius now smirking, his hand left on her cheek.

She was silent, afraid to answer, afraid to speak…afraid…of him. His fingers began to move, causing her heart to beat faster.

His hand that was on her face moves down, tracing over her thigh. His hands spread her legs apart, pulling her hips up to meet his. She's trapped underneath him, she tries to move, but it's too late, now.

His hand moves back up to her hip, pinning her into place. His fingers bruise the skin on Daffodil's hip, then looking down into her face with a smirk.

"Sadly, you were wrong my dear" said Lucius.

He pushes into her, and tears her apart. Lucius just continues to push into her, further and further. She begins to cry, but he caught her lips in another kiss and she clings close to him. He smirks at her, she's given into him.

* * *

She turned in the bed, and he looked at her…he found her so beautiful when she slept. Yes, he'd watched her sleep many times…once when they'd slept over Severus'. Lucius had been surprised Severus had restrained himself well enough to not sleep with her, Severus' arm was wrapped around her. Every once and awhile she'd wake up from a horrible dream, and then Severus would wake and talk to her…then he'd see them kiss, which would infuriate him.

It didn't make sense about how he'd felt about her, how he could like someone who was so much younger then him. Severus was a few years younger then him, and Daffodil was younger then Severus…but how could she be so beautiful still. It made him wonder if she still had the nightmares, he moved some of her hair out of her face.

"_Severus_" Daffodil mumbled, and turned in her sleep.

He was annoyed, her heart would always belong to Severus…unless he did something about it. She was his now, there was no way she'd be near Severus again. Not while he remained around, he smirked at the thought.


	2. The Consequence

Lucius rested for awhile, and then woke with his arm now in an open space. She'd woken up, she may have been downstairs for all he knew. So he got up and decided to prepare for the day.

* * *

"Good morning Draco" said Daffodil.

"Some mail came for you" said Draco giving Daffodil the letter.

"I thought you were staying at your aunts'" said Daffodil taking the letter.

"She was afraid to come over" said Draco.

"Oh" said Daffodil almost forgetting how much control Lucius had always had around others.

"Mum died last night" said Draco.

"Well there is one thing I can assure you" said Daffodil.

"She wasn't weak though, they said she'd be fine…_but _someone used a killing curse on her" said Draco.

"It wasn't your father though" said Daffodil.

"How would you know" asked Draco.

"I spent the entire night with him…it wasn't exactly _pleasant"_ said Daffodil.

"I know, I kind of heard" said Draco.

"You did" asked Daffodil looking at Draco in shock.

"It was just mainly the thumping, and the fact that my ceiling had dust falling" said Draco.

"I'm so sorry" said Daffodil.

"Well knowing my father's schedule…it won't last much longer" said Draco.

"I don't exactly know your father's schedule" said Daffodil.

"On Thursdays he complains about his life, and gets drunk…so stay away from him on Thursday" said Draco.

"Are you sure you aren't exaggerating Draco? I mean…every Thursday" asked Daffodil.

"Every Thursday" said Draco.

"Morning" said Lucius coming into kitchen.

"Morning" said Daffodil setting Draco's plate on the table in front of him.

"Morning Draco" said Lucius.

Draco nodded enjoying the food Daffodil had made him.

"I don't usually eat in the mornings" said Lucius.

"I realized that" said Daffodil.

Draco was staring up at the ceiling, and Daffodil looked upward at a house elf hanging by his cloth from a chandelier.

"Um...Lucius, would that be your house elf" asked Daffodil.

"Oh, I thought the owl dropped him in the forest" said Lucius.

"_Thursday_" said Draco quietly.

"Something to say Draco" asked Lucius.

"The house elf came back in the morning on Thursday after falling from your owl, and when he got back you shot him up there on one of your drunk rants about life" said Draco.

"Oh really" said Lucius his hand on his wand.

"Now, now...let's not _kill_ each other, please _Lucius_" said Daffodil after Draco had stood up from the table.

Lucius' eyes looked away from Daffodil's, and they went to Draco.

"If you do need anything, I'll be in my office" hissed Lucius then walking out of the room.

"Now was that really necessary" asked Daffodil.

"He killed my mother" said Draco.

"Draco, you can't be sure of that" said Daffodil.

"My mother was killed by him" said Draco.

A small cry came from Daffodil, but it wasn't about what Draco had just said.

"What's wrong" asked Lucius appearing in the room.

"It's nothing, nothing at all" said Daffodil hurrying out of the room.

Lucius picked up the letter from the counter, and skimmed through it.

"Go and comfory her, I'll be in...in a moment" said Lucius.

Draco got up, and headed out the room. Lucius sat down in one of the kitchen chairs, and pointed his wand up and suddenly the house elf fell.

"Great, your dead too" said Lucius rolling his eyes.

* * *

**The Letter**

_Dear Ms. Flower or as of recent Mrs. Malfoy,_

_As of today Ivory L. Black shall remain in custody of Severus Snape, as request of one of the Order members. Great surprise may bring to you that it was not Severus Snape, however this person was Mr. Moody. We trust his judgement on what is best for this young girl, she will not visit. Ivory L. Black is only the age of seventeen therefore until she has reached the age of eighteen on December 5th. She shall not come near or into Malfoy Manor, and you shall not be able to be anywhere near the residence of Ivory L. Black. Ivory L. Black, Luna Lovegood, and Regulus Black II are the three you are not allowed to be near._

_All others such as, Cygnus S. Snape and Evan S. Black are both able for visitation. As they are of the same residence._

_Hoping you are well, __Mathalda Hopkin_

_

* * *

_

"I've always hated these kind of letters" said Lucius tossing the letter into the fireplace.

"What" asked Draco.

"I recieved one of these from Hopkin before, about Adeline of course" said Lucius.

"She won't be here" said Daffodil.

"Ivory's bent more rules then I can possibly count, there's nothing that could possibly keep her away..." said Draco.

Lucius looked over at Draco.

"Because her mother's here, there's a lot of people here" said Draco.

"That's low, extremely low...Moody striking you at your weakest point" said Lucius.

All Daffodil could recall was the discussion at the Order meeting.

_"Daffodil doesn't need to be sent in, I could get it out of Lucius...he's not that loyal to anything" said Mad Eye._

_"Narcissa was a spy for us, and sending Daffodil in would be the perfect oppurtunity" said Remus._

_"She'll be dead soon, just book Lucius now" said Mad Eye._

_"Daffodil can get Lucius to do many things, everyone in this room besides you Mad Eye could say that Daffodil herself has convinced him to do some form of apology" said Remus._

_"I agree" said Arthur._

_"Then I believe it's settled" said Remus._

_Daffodil had been walking off when Mad Eye stopped her._

_"If you go through with this Daffodil, there will be grave consequences for you" said Mad Eye._

_"I'm aware of that" said Daffodil._

_"Are" asked Mad Eye._

"Daffodil" said Lucius.

"Yes" said Daffodil.

"Are you alright" asked Lucius.


	3. Hate

"No, and I may never be" stated Daffodil, standing and leaving the room past Lucius.

Lucius left her that way, then allowing himself to go to his office. He'd done the same to Narcissa, when she'd been around.

Draco had watched him leave, and was worried for his stepmother. Secluding herself alone in a bedroom, perhaps that is where Ivory had gotten the idea from. He would have no choice, but to meet with Severus himself. Mad Eye hadn't placed the information in the Ministry section, you'd have to be widely known to be able to get something through the Ministry.

Immediately, Draco apparated on the spot, arriving in Severus' study.

"Draco" addressed Severus. "Did your father not have the mannerism to teach you _not_ to just drop by, _unexpectedly_" stated Severus.

"It's not as though you've ever got _anyone_ over here" retorted Draco.

Severus recoiled, he knew Draco was referring to a woman. Or more in particularly, Daffodil...

"That's it then, isn't it? You're the one who told the Ministry, to not allow Ivory near the Manor?" stated Draco.

Severus did not reply.

"It is nothing of the sort" Severus replied eloquently.

"Really? Then was it jealousy, then? My father _fucking_ the woman you love? How the hell does that make you feel -" "_Enough_" hissed Severus, interrupting Draco.

"Face it _Snape_, your hurting her more then you'll ever be hurting him! Which by the time she figures out it was you, instead of Mad Eye...the only person to blame for coming into my father's arms, will be _you_" snapped Draco.

Though Severus didn't care to admit it, Draco was right. He'd stated everything going through Severus' mind plainly, and hurting Daffodil was nothing he truly wanted to do.

"Do not allow _him_ to hurt her" pleaded Severus to Draco; referring to Daffodil.

"I'll never step aside again" assured Draco.

Severus nodded towards Draco, and took out a quill; as well as, a piece of parchment.


	4. Don't Tear Me Down

_Don't Tear Me Down,_

_For all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

_-All I Need, by: Within Temptation_

* * *

Daffodil attempted to open Narcissa's vanity drawer, but it was locked securely. Even after she'd tried using her wand, the drawer would not budge. With one last attempt, Daffodil slid her hand underneath the vanity and found a secret trigger of sorts, after she'd pulled it. It revealed a secret compartment underneath, where a book then slid out into Daffodil's lap. She recognized this book -no- diary, Daffodil had given Narcissa the diary in her third year; while hoping to achieve a friendship with Narcissa.

After Narcissa had taken the diary, the friendship had been achieved. When Daffodil flipped it open, she was surprised to find pictures. Mostly of Draco as a young child, these made Daffodil smill. Until she reached the ones of when Draco was thirteen.

_Diar Entry 51:_

_ Lucius has become worse, he used the Cruciatus Curse on Draco. There was so much blood, I don't know what to do anymore. Who can I tell? What am I to do? Would anyone believe what a monster Lucius has truly become? I begged him to stop! The bruise on his arm is terrible...I long for it to disappear_

Daffodil looked at the picture of Draco, where he was looking away from his mother. A side of his face badly bruised, while the bleeding from his arm continued throughout the picture.

"What are you doing" hissed Lucius.

As she turned, Daffodil hid the diary behind her back.

"Get off the floor, and come to me" growled Lucius angrily.

Daffodil slid the diary back into the small compartment, and it clicked shut.

"Why hurt your own wife, Lucius" asked Daffodil.

Lucius' eyes narrowed.

"Who might you be referring to" questioned Lucius.

"Narcissa" Daffodil stated, lowly.

Daffodil looked away from Lucius as he neared her, she knew what was coming. She knew what he would do, and Lucius stopped in front of her.

"Get up" stated Lucius.

She did not respond, nor get up. Daffodil was looking over to something hidden underneath Narcissa's nighstand, but she couldn't tell what it was. It became hard to play out the scene within her mind, but from what Daffodil could see - it was letter.

"I will say this once more...get _up_" demanded Lucius.

Daffodil didn't respond again, and she knew how much Lucius hated for his demands to go ignored.

* * *

_Daffodil and Severus were spending time with the Order, everyone was having an unbelievably great time. Everything was as should, people were dancing together. Her and Severus were wandering about, he had brought her closely against a wall._

_"Oh Severus stop" she giggled, hitting his chest playfully._

_ If only his students knew how hilarious their Professor could actually be, and how lighthearted he sometimes acted. However, our enjoyment was silenced by a sudden thud coming from the front door._

_"Did you hear that" Daffodil questioned._

_"More then likely it was just the Weasley's owl" groaned Severus._

_ Daffodil moved him off of her, everyone watched as I neared the door. As Daffodil opened it, she gasped. Her lips couldn't seem to form the words, she was speechless. Daffodil's opened and closed, but no sound came out - until she began to cry. Severus went, and caught Daffodil in his arms._

_ Once Severus had seen what was wrong, he immediately turned to Remus Lupin._

_"Don't just stand there get help" stated Severus._

_ Remus stumbled slightly at the sight of what was wrong, and as Tonks arrived in front of the door. She merely crumbled to the floor._

_"Tonk are you alright" questioned Remus._

_ Tonks mumbled something inaudible._

_"What dear" asked Remus._

_"Get Molly" she repeated as though in a trance._

_"Get Molly" she stated again, as Remus had begun to go off once more._

_ Tonks neared the body of her aunt, and tried to sit her up. She leaned Narcissa's weight against her body, blood coming over Tonks' hands as well. Narcissa was wounded terribly, there was no way that you could put pressure on only a single wound, and expect her to be okay._

_"Aunt Narcissa, who's done this" questioned Tonks, with a sorrow filled voice._

_ Narcissa groaned._

_" 'atch him, 'on't 'urt 'em" Narcissa breathed._

_"Catch who?" questioned Tonks._

_" 'ook effe ter 'em, 'atch my 'rake oh" Narcissa forced out, her breathing shallow._

_"Keep your eyes open Aunt Narcissa, helps coming" breathed Tonks._

_" Severus, 'affy... make sir 'rake oh...safe" Narcissa breathed, then falling unconscious._

_"Aunt Narcissa" cried Tonks._

_"Lucius" growled Severus lowly, only for Daffodil to hear.  
_

Lucius grabbed a hold of Daffodil's wrist, and threw her at the wall. She slammed into the hard wall with a thud, but she regained her footing. Her arm had brushed against a rockier part of the wall, and it had begun to bleed.

_"Crucio" _hissed Lucius.

Daffodil crumbled to the ground, she was unwilling give up. If she would have to fight Lucius everyday to recieve the truth, then she would. Not for Narcissa, not for herself, not for the Order - but for Draco. To allow him to know, that she wasn't going to allow him to be able to get away with this.

"You'll learn obedience" growled Lucius.

Lucius glared at her.

"_LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM SPEAKING TO YOU_" shouted Lucius.

Daffodil glared at Lucius, and he smirked.

"So _weak_, you're _pathetic_" hissed Lucius.

Daffodil moved herself up in a straighter position.

"Weakness, only you'd know about that Lucius...for I know you - I know everything there is to know about you" stated Daffodil.

"_Crucio_" Lucius hissed.

Daffodil felt the bolts of uncontrollable lightning move through her, and as it ceased her body quivered.

"I know that whenever you here _Severus'_ name leave _my_ lips, your blood boils...not from anger - but _jealousy_. The only reason you despise _Severus_, is because he'll always have something that you'll never know" stated Daffodil.

Lucius walked over to Daffodil, and forced her to stand.

"And what might that be" Lucius hissed into Daffodil's ear.

"Me" I stated.

Daffodil looked into Lucius' eyes, glad to see that she'd knocked his usual smirk off of his face. Then after mere moments, Lucius' eyes hardened, and he back-handed Daffodil. Not allowing her to drop to the floor, but remaining to hold her arm. So that she glared at him once more from even behind the hair that had dropped before her face.

"Severus will never have you...ever _again..._you are _belong to me-_" Lucius growled angrily into my ear. "And that will _not_ _**change**_" Lucius stated, then releasing Daffodil's arm, allowing her to desintegrate to the ground once more.

After fighting off the horrible tears brimming her eyes, they finally slipped away. Daffodil then saw Lucius' proffesionally shined shoes, strutted away - taking Lucius along with them. All there is left to see, is the bloodstained wall, and Daffodil below it - her entirety quivering as she continued to cry. _"Ever __**again**_" were the words that echoed inside of Daffodil's head, the idea of her never seeing Severus once more - was now perfectly etched inside of her mind, and the worse part being...it was in Lucius' handwritting.


	5. Not Going To Take This

The next day, Daffodil was silent as she made the meal for the morning. Lucius' house elf, Beauie was sweeping the backporch, while Draco stood in the kitchen doorway.

"Ivory's coming over later, I thought you might want to know" Draco informed.

"Thank you Draco" responded Daffodil.

Draco did not bother to ask if everything was okay, he'd known after he had arrived at the Manor after he had visited Severus, that something wasn't right. Plus, the bruise on Daffodil's left arm was poorly hidden, and he felt sympathetic towards Daffodil. However, he felt nothing more, then pure hatred towards his father. As his father entered the kitchen, Draco could not hold back his words any longer.

"This becoming a habit of yours then" stated Draco.

"Draco-" Daffodil was silenced by the raise of Lucius' hand, her hand came to the bruise on her face, and she immediately turned back ot the meal she'd been focusing on.

"What is it you're incinuating" questioned Lucius.

"Nothing...but prehaps the fact of you beating every woman that has ever come into this house" hissed Draco.

"How dare you speak to me in such a way" hissed Lucius withdrawing his wand, and pointing it toward Draco.

"_Crucio"_ growled Lucius.

"_Protego"_ Draco yelled back.

"_Thundis"_

_"Strobumus" _

_"Expomentum"_

_"Protego"_

_"Sectumsempra"_ hissed Lucius once more.

Daffodil immediately stopped cooking, she recognized that spell - Severus' spell. She hurried into the living area, why had she been such a coward? Daffodil whimpered as she saw Draco lying on the ground bleeding, and she could feel the tears readying themselves to slip away from her eyes.

"You" growled Lucius towards Daffodil.

Daffodil looked to Lucius.

"_Go to the bedroom, NOW_" Lucius hissed.

She paused for a moment, but Draco's eyes pleaded her to go. Daffodil then hurried along up the stairs, and into the master bedroom. Lucius soon followed, and the master bedroom door shut.

Minutes later Draco heard a knock at the door, and though weak. He lifted his wand, and pointed it to the door.

_"Ah-Alo-Alohomora"_ said Draco.

The door unlocked, and Ivory hurried in to Draco's aid. She wasn't one to typically fawn over Draco, but was glad she did at that moment.

"Are you okay" stated Ivory, after healing most of his wounds.

Which then Draco heard a thump from up above them, and he looked sickened. Draco took a hold of her arm, and led Ivory into his room. He lay down on his back on his bed, and she lay beside him. Draco could hear the sliding of the bed, and watched as the ceiling continued to flake down on him and Ivory. Ivory shut her eyes tightly, trying to ignore what was happening.

Attempting to distract her, Draco kissed Ivory, then after awhile made the kiss more passionate. He then found himself on top of her, but continuing to only kiss her. Ravishing Ivory was the only thing Draco could think of doing, only to keep Ivory from thinking about what was going on up above them. He wouldn't do anything too serious with her, but he had to do something. For the snogging wouldn't continue to work for much longer.

Draco had never planned to make love to her under these circumstances, even he wanted to do something a bit more romantic then just having her alone in a room. However, Draco would regret not doing so later on, and Ivory wasn't particularly going to decline. Surprisingly, Draco mustered the confidence to allow his hand to travel up Ivory's dress. She only moaned in response, causing him to wonder if she'd been waiting for him to do this - for him to finally take control - for him to finally start acting like a man, as his father would call it.

He pulled away from their kiss, then Draco began to remove her knickers, and as he tossed them to the side - he was relieved. However, now he had yet another problem dawning within him, being _pure_ _desire._ Draco felt horrible, he was acting like his father - wanting to be inside her. He would've withdrew completely, if he hadn't noticed that the flaking of the ceiling become faster and harder. He kissed Ivory once more, before she hopefully had noticed the change in pace.

Even after he'd done this before countless of times with other Slytherin girls, and a few Ravenclaws - it felt different with Ivory. If she were to get pregnant he would not be angry with her, he truly loved her, and for once Draco felt the need to show it. When he'd finally removed the rest of her clothing, and removed all of his. Draco came inside of her, stilling only to allow her to adjust to him. He then began thrusting within her, and it felt unbelievably enchanting to be inside of her.

Once they had finished, he lay in bed beside her. His black long sleeved button-up shirt, left unbuttoned; which left him revealing his flat, but muscular chest - with Ivory's hand placed over a small bit of his six pack. He was sixteen, but would father a child along with Ivory anyday. Draco actually loved her, and would hate to lose her - he also loved Daffodil, his stepmother. Even if she wasn't his true mother, she cared for him.

As Draco heard footsteps coming from up above, he was sure they were his father's own. Draco would hate to leave her alone in his bedroom, but abadoning the possibility of getting through to his _heartless_ father - wasn't something he was willing to do. He wasn't hoping to accomplish anything in particular, expect -that he was not going to take this anymore.

* * *

**_A/N: So you're all probably thinking "this was more Draco/OC, this wasn't Lucius/OC". Yes, I know...don't get angry -_- . It's because, I decided to throw another situation into the mix. Which you'll learn in a few chapters, okay...all good...okay :)_**

**_-MadmoiselleIvory_**


	6. Truth

"Draco" addressed Lucius, as Draco entered his office.

Draco stood before his father, and took a seat in front of his desk. Lucius was checking over papers delivered from the Ministry, as always bringing his work home.

"I see you've healed, Ivory come along then" stated Lucius, a small chuckle being given afterward.

"Yes, she did" replied Draco.

Lucius at Draco, his eyes finally leaving his work - he smirked.

"Finally became a man then?" assessed Lucius.

"I do not know what you're implying" stated Draco, ignoring his father's comment.

"I've _fucked_ many women Draco, you needn't lie to me...felt good, didn't it? Taking control of something _so_ _delicate_, and then _riding _the _shit_ out of it" implied Lucius, a smirk appearing on his face.

Draco's mind continued to flick back to the _moment _that he, and Ivory had shared. He felt his cock twitch, and he attempted to remain in control of himself. There was no way in _hell_, his father would make him react this way - to Ivory _especially_. Of course, he had found her _impressive_ during that _time_, but he would not allow his perspective to be altered by someone like Lucius - his proclaimed father.

"Shut up-" growled Draco, through gritted. "You don't know anything about her" he stated.

"I know you _wanted_ her Draco, as badly as_ I've _wanted women in the past" responded Lucius.

"My relationship with Ivory will never have _anything_, or any _involvement_ with you" hissed Draco, standing from his chair, and heading to the Office door.

"Unless she becomes pregnant, then you _will_ remember who's house it is you're _living_ under - that is if you don't already have a plan" Lucius retrorted, then smirking.

"_I will_ - and I'll be a _much_ better _father_, then _you_ were to _me_" responded Draco, cruelly - knocking Lucius' smirk from his face.

"Draco" called Lucius as Draco began to exit, leaving the office door open.

"Draco" Lucius called out again.

He began to become angry.

"DON'T YOU DARE TURN YOUR BACK ON ME" yelled Lucius.

However, when Lucius came to the front of his office, Draco was gone.

* * *

Later on, Daffodil came into Lucius' office, to only find the miserable man drinking himself to death. His desk chair, green, and fancy - as well as, had it's back turned to her. However, she could see the top of Lucius' head, and the hand that held his scotch glass clearly visible.

_'Thursday'_ Daffodil rolled her eyes.

"Lucius...dear, what's wrong" asked Daffodil.

Though she was enraged with him, she noted his fretful disposition. If he was listening, perhaps he'd respond. Only after he'd finished the remainder of his glass, and from the sound of it - poured another glass, did he respond -...

"My own son despises me" spoke Lucius plainly.

_'I don't exactly blame him'_ Daffodil thought.

"Where the hell is the truth in all of this?" stated Lucius standing up, and waddling drunkly.

Lucius paused looking at the fireplace inside of his office.

"Not only do me and _Draco_ not have a _'father-son'_ _relationship_, but all chances of us ever having one are completely...Demolished" hissed Lucius tossing the glass into the fire, and causing the fire to explode and react in a green flame color.

"There is still a chance Lucius, turn yourself...allow the truth to come out" Daffodil voiced.

"Truth? Where's the _truth_? No one wants to believe what happened that night" stated Lucius.

"What night _Lucius_" questioned Daffodil, softly.

"You wouldn't believe me _if_ I told you" replied Lucius.

"I married a man who showed me, that _nargles _exist..._try_ to tell me what happened" explained Daffodil.

"Me and Narcissa were in the house, we were having a great time...it was Thursday, and we were dancing about. Draco wasn't home, Narcissa kept breaking glasses. Together we laughed, and sang old songs-" Lucius paused, and Daffodil looked at his eyes - noticing the remorse, and deep sorrow.

"Then _he_ arrived!...and he tried to kill her" stated Lucius.

Daffodil's eyes widened, that was true sorrow in Lucius' eyes. It was not a fake emotion,as he'd once showed others.

"_Who"_ breathed Daffodil.

Lucius began to cry lightly, and then crumbled to the floor.

"Who Lucius! Who" Daffodil cried to Lucius, moving toward him.

"I _swear_ I couldn't do it! He made me! I never wanted you to get hurt" Lucius sobbed.

Now he was talking about her...what was he meaning?

"Lucius look at me! Who did it! What happened" yelled Daffodil.

Lucius' eyes widened with fear, and Daffodil turned to look at what was the cause. Daffodil fell to the ground, moving backwards cautiously.

"Oh my god" breathed Daffodil.

Lucius was moving clumsily away from the figure as well, as his eyes looked towards Daffodil. He smirked, a snake moving beside him, coming to meet his icy blue hand.

"Good evening Daffodil" spoke the icy chilled voice of the man.

* * *

**_A/N: *gasp* who ever that be? Hmmmm...eheheheh :) guess you'll have to wait. You can vote who you think it is on a poll I'm putting up :)_**

**_-MadmoiselleIvory_**


End file.
